This invention relates to a method for reducing the viability of detrimental oral microorganisms in an individual, and for prevention of dental caries and gingivitis, and for prevention or treatment of periapical infections, and whitening and/or mechanical cleaning of an individual""s teeth.
The publications and other materials used herein to illuminate the background of the invention, and in particular, cases to provide additional details respecting the practice, are incorporated by reference.
Bioactive glasses have been tested as substitutes for reconstruction of defects of the facial bones (1), rehabilitation of the dentoalveolar complex (2), regeneration of periodontal pockets (3), and recently also for treatment of hypersensitive teeth (4). The surface reactive bioactive glass contains SiO2, Na2O, CaO and P2O5. The chemical bond with bone in vivo is reported to result from the leaching of Na+-ions and the congruent dissolution of calcium, phosphate and silica from the glass in an aqueous environment, giving rise to an Si-rich layer on the material. The Si-rich layer acts as a templet for a calcium phosphate precipitation, which then binds to the bone (5). Bioactive glass has been successfully used for reconstructions of closed bone defects, which are not exposed to the external environment after the clinical procedure (1). However, there are a number of conditions for which bioactive glasses are used as therapeutic materials but that, at the same time, are imminently prone to microbial infections. These include clinical conditions such as infected frontal sinuses (6), periodontal pockets (3) and hypersensitive teeth as a complication of periodontal treatment or tooth wear that has resulted in the exposure of dentin and dentinal tubules (4). Obviously, the demonstration of any antibacterial activity of the biactive glass would add to the therapeutic value of the material in the clinical conditions described. Earlier studies have shown that P. gingivalis is agglutinated in the presence of granules (315-500 xcexcm) of the bioactive glass S53P4 in an aqueous environment due to Ca+2-ions released from the granules (19,7). The minimum Ca2+-concentration needed to induce agglutination of P. gingivalis was found to be 0.04 g/l (7). In these studies, however, no reduction of the viability of the bacteria was noticed.
Earlier studies have shown that the bioactive glass can act as a vehicle for Ca2+, PO43xe2x88x92, Na+ and Si4+, which then mineralise type I collagen and enhance mineral formation in the dentinal tubules. Therefore, an aqueous preparation comprising bioactive glass may have potential to be used as a paste for the treatment of hypersensitive teeth with recessed gingival margins and exposed dentine. Positive effects of such a treatment have been obtained already after 10 to 60 min, which makes this particular material interesting even from a clinical point of view (4).
The object of the present invention is to provide an easy, quick and safe method to reduce the viability of detrimental oral microorganisms in an individual. A particular object is to achieve a method which is not based on use of antibiotic drugs associated with the risk of causing microbe resistance.
A particular object is to provide a method to reduce the viability of cariogenic bacteria and periodontal bacteria.
Another particular object is to provide a method to effectively reduce the viability of the detrimental oral microorganisms while the viability of non-pathogenic oral micro-organisms is reduced to a lesser degree.
A further object of this invention is to provide methods for prevention of dental caries and/or gingivitis, and for whitening of an individual""s teeth, wherein said methods are due to the reduction of the viability and thus the decrease of the number of the detrimental oral micro-organisms.
Still another object is to achieve mechanical cleaning and whitening of an individuals teeth, wherein the whitening is a result of said mechanical cleaning.
Thus, according to one aspect, the invention concerns a method for reducing the viability of detrimental oral microorganisms in an individual, said method comprising subjecting the individual""s oral cavity to a bioactive glass, the average particle size of which is less than 100 xcexcm.
According to another aspect, the invention concerns a method for the prevention of dental caries and/or gingivitis in an individual, said caries being caused by a cariogenic bacteria, or for prevention or treatment of periapical infections, said method comprising subjecting the individual""s oral cavity and/or root canals to a bioactive glass, the average particle size of which is less than 100 xcexcm.
According to a further aspect, this invention concerns a method for the whitening of an individual""s teeth, said method comprising subjecting the individual""s oral cavity to a bioactive glass, the average particle size of which is less than 100 xcexcm.